Survival Of The Fittest: The Beginning
by MustangsWildSpirit
Summary: A great leader is not simply born, he must found that out for himself. One act, be it good or bad, could shape the kind of leader you will come to be. But, when you are small, helpless, and alone in a battle with the very forest you live in. Will you be able to survive or will you just become another victim? (Transformer Dire Wolfs)
1. Chapter 1

Thunder cracked in the wake of the merciless lighting. The soil of the forest being reduced to nothing but mud, as the rain claimed it. The weather was not fit for waterfowl, even though they were seemingly fond of water. The green-things that grow there had had their fill. Even though the weather had not ceased for weeks, hunters were on the prowl.

A mother wolf, with two small pups, had spied the men's foreign scent on their trail. "_What is man's scent doing in this part of the forest?_" she thought to herself. She did her best to throw them off of their trail. But everywhere she turned, the scent grew stronger. The howls of his beast told her she, and her pups, were in danger. She would not be able to shake the hunter's dogs off her trail.

In an act of desperation, she found a fallen tree that made an almost den-like structure. Her pups would be safe there, she prayed. She gave them each a big lick on the head. "Be brave, little ones. Stay hidden and look after one another. I will be back as soon as I can." She had a deep sweet voice, containing a certain inflection that made it seem impossibly deeper. Mama gave you no desire to disobey. With one last look to her children and tears in her eyes, she left them.

* * *

The two pups huddled together under the fallen log. Their fur coats the color of the brown mud they had been forced to run through. The youngest one of the two was the first one to break the silence. "I'm scared, brother. Mama has not come back for in a long time. What if… What are we going to do?" The pup who spoke was mostly red with a gray belly and paws to match. His hind legs and head, you could tell, were turning a deep shade of blue, with his puppy fur just starting to grow out, though it was hard to tell with all the mud.

The other pup was the older of the two. He sported a silvery gray coat with black markings on his face. Some dark purple patches were here and there on his body, as his puppy fur was growing out, as well as the same brown mud his brother had. Even though he was as scared as his brother, he put on a brave face. It would do no good to have the youngest worry… more. "Don't be scared little brother. Mama will be back soon," though his last words sounded rather doubtful.

* * *

They had been under the fallen tree for nearly three days now. The blackness of night engulfed the sky. The moon and stars were shining brightly in their newly reclaimed sky, not one cloud in sight. The two pups could still be found under the same tree. They had not eaten since their mother had put them there. The rumble of their bellies could rivaled the sound of thunder. The youngest had just proven that. "I'm hungry big brother. Mama has not come back for us. Do you think when mama comes back she will have food with her? I'm so hungry. I miss mama. When do you think she will be coming back?" He looked hopefully to his brother.

The oldest tried to stay patient with his younger brother, but could not take it any longer. The truth had to be said. "Mama is never coming back! Never!" He had been trying, really, but the words came out his mouth before he could stop them. Regret waved heavily over him as he saw the look on his brother's face. He silently cursed his short temper. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to yell at you." Tears sprang to his eye, even though he did his best to stop them, as he finally accepted the truth himself. Their mother was never coming back. They are on their own now.

The little brother looked to his older brother and a small, tearful, voice spoke up, "Megatronus, what is going to happen to us?"

"I don't know, Orion. I don't know," he replied sadly, but more composed.

"I'm cold," Orion said with drooped ear. Megatronus replied by curling up to his brother, his head resting on Orion's shoulders. Neither one of them spoke again as they drifted off to sleep, praying tomorrow would bring them hope.

* * *

Author Note: Alright, this is going to be my very first story, with chapters, ever! I'm so excited to get this out. This story just pop up in my head, after seeing antubis0 art on deviantART, you should go check it out. This story line is going to based on Transformers: Prime, as well as the Transformers: Exodus. So i hope y'all enjoy it. And I would love to hear what you think, so don't be afraid to hit that review button ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The bright sunshine brought with it a promise that the poor weather that preceded it had cleared the Canada skies. Slowly emerging from their tree den, the warmth of the sun on the two young pups' muzzles was pure bliss. But the sunshine confirmed for them that today would mark their first day to go out on their own.

Now the hunt was on. After about a week of hiding, the pain in their bellies demanded to be quenched. But there was only one more problem: they did not know how to hunt. Megatronus had watched his mother catch a snowshoe hare once. Perhaps he could do the same. He took lead into the forest determined to found something to eat. But Orion was not too sure. He was not like his brother who would seek adventure, at least his brother's definition of the word. Orion was the one to analyze, and feast on any knowledge at his disposal. Orion was paying closer attention to a lizard, which was enjoying his new found sun, more than his brother. Yes, Orion was certainly hungry, but the lizard was just so interesting.

"Orion, come on. We have to get going. Now!" Megatronus swooped his ears down slightly, hoping that it would show his annoyance with his brother. But to be honest, Orion's curiosity didn't bother him much. But, right now it was an inconvenience. Megatronus was trying to find lunch, let alone a new, safe, sanctuary. His brother took one last look at the lizard then trotted back to Megatronus.

"We are on our own now, little brother. We don't have time to play around." He looked at Orion, whose blue eyes were full of sorrow. He knew that Orion did not want to accept the truth about their mother, neither did he. Megatronus also took notice of his brother's appearance. From the lack of food, he could see Orion's ribs, and he knew he must look the same. They must have been quite the sight, skinny and caked with dry mud.

Orion did not like being treated like a new born pup. Granted, he was a few weeks younger than his brother, but that did not mean his brother had to constantly boss him around. Their mother had adopted Megatronus a week before Orion was born. As a result, Orion never knew a day without his brother. He knew that they needed to relocate. He could sense that there was danger in this part of the forest. "I know Megs. I just have never seen a lizard like that one before." He knew that his brother did not care, and changed the subject. "How are we going to catch something to eat? We don't know how to hunt."

"I know that," Megatronus sounded irked. "You don't have to point out the obvious. I've seen Mama hunt once. It did not look that hard." But, of course, one so young would think it so, as hunting is not a skill you just wake up one morning knowing. Being on their own, with no pack to help care for them, they were going to quickly learn that hunting is not as easy as it seemed.

The brothers moved on, in search of a meal. Orion was eager to show his brother that he could help in providing for them. He was keeping his eyes sharp, so not to miss anything. Unlike Megatronus, who was staying half alert, because he had much on his mind. He knew on their own, theirs was a bleak story. He had been on his own once, and was not looking forward to doing it again. The forest may look calm from a distance, but it was very much the opposite. It was survival of the fittest out here. If you were not the strongest you had no chance, that was how Megatronus saw it. Orion broke him out of thoughts as he spotted their prize, a rabbit. But maybe, could the forest also be merciful?

A snowshoe hare sat some distance away, nibbling away at some kind of plant. Being late spring, his fur was a dark brown, to better blend into his surroundings, thus making him difficult for predators to spot. Megatronus was pleasantly surprised his brother had spotted it, being that the hare was not exactly out in the open. But once he spied it himself his instincts took over. Shoulders hunched, ears forwards listening, eyes locked, and body still as he stalked his pray. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Orion do the same.

They closed in on their pray, never breaking eye contact. Megatronus had Orion close in on one side, while he the other. Thinking they were at a suitable distance, he charged at his pray. The snowshoe hare saw the young wolf advancing on him and fled. Orion took on a blank look. He had no idea what to do when his brother took off after the hare. Not know what else to do, he gave chase after Megatronus.

The hare was a tricky one, as this was not his first rodeo. He went left and right, zigzagging his way through the forest, to tire out the young wolf. As the chase stretched out, the hare's plan was working. Megatronus found his energy failing, his body growing tired, till he could not take another step. The rabbit was now long out of sight. He collapsed to the ground, panting heavily. I guess the forest chose not to be merciful this day.

Orion, finally, caught up to his brother. Megatronus was on the ground, looking like a fish out of water. It would have been amusing if their only hope of filling their bellies tonight had not just run away. Orion lowered his head, ears half way drooped, as he looked at Megatronus. His brother wore a defeated look upon his face, till he caught sight of his brother by his side.

Anger flashed across Megatronus' face as he slowly got up. He turned so he could face Orion, "This is your fault."

Orion looked dumbfounded, how could this be his fault? What had he done? "But I… what… what did I do?" he stammered. "I don't understand how this could be my fault." His voice held a bewildered tone.

"You let the hare get away!" he barked. "I was herding the pray to you and you were supposed catch it!" He raised his hackles and laid back his ears to his head. Megatronus was going to be a force to be reckoned with when he got older. He was scary enough already.

"I did not know! How am I to know these things if you don't tell me first?" Orion did not like disappointing his brother and felt bad for doing so. But he spoke the truth. Megatronus had failed to inform him of his tactics. Orion stepped away from his older brother, with tail between his legs, and a front paw raised.

With his anger slowly residing, he took in Orion's stance. His face then took on a look of pure regret. Ashamed of his actions, he hung his head low, with ears to the side, "I'm sorry Orion. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself." He could see Orion ease up a bit. "I should have told you what I was going to do, instead of assuming. I'm sorry I lost my temper. Do you forgive me?" Megatronus gave a little lick to Orion's muzzle, to let him know it was okay.

Orion perked up, a little, at this. He knew his brother had a short but fiery temper, so he brushed the whole thing off. "It's alright Megs, I forgive you," he said sounding joyful again. But then realizing their predicament, he became unsure. "Brother, what are we going to do for food now?"

The stars and the moon were once again reclaiming the sky. As the sun retreated behind the horizon, its last rays of light painted the evening sky with orange and pink. Megatronus looked regretful. He cost them their meal. And now there was no time to look for another. The boys still had to find a safe place for the night.

With a sigh, Megatronus looked to Orion, "We will have to try tomorrow. Right now we have to found a place to spend the night." Orion simply nodded his head and followed his brother. Orion silently prayed that tomorrow would shine a new and hopeful light.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I am so sorry that chapter 3 came so late. I have a friend who helps proofread for me, and she just got busy. But have no fear! Fore here it is! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Another sunrise: Let out a big yawn and stretch.

Another day: Start it right by jumping on your brother. Then run for your life while you have the chance.

This was how Orion chose to begin his day today. Orion gave a yelp as he was pinned to the ground by his older brother. Looked like Megatronus was starting his day out with some, well deserved, payback. Orion was trying desperately to grab Megatronus's ear. Orion may have been down, but he was not out.

Orion managed to get away from his brother, but Megatronus was not calling defeat; not yet. Orion was good at outsmarting his opponent, but Megatronus was stronger and faster. It did not take long for Megatronus to catch up to his brother, which he then continued to playful nip Orion's rear. Orion let out a yelp as he countered, rounding on his brother. Naturally, this turned into a wrestling match.

Exhausted from their antics, they both laid on the ground panting up a storm. With no official winner called, and too tired for a rematch, they called it a tie. Well, that is until next time. Megatronus knew he would pay his brother back in full for this morning's rude awakening.

The brothers could not remember the last time they had some fun and forgot about their current situation. But sadly, reality can be set aside for only so long. The brothers are hungry, and need to eat.

"I'm hungry," Orion panted.

"Me, too, but first I believe some good ole water will do." They had worked up quite the thirst.

Luckily for them, a small stream was not too far, which is a good thing. One could fear that, with how hard he was panting, Orion's tongue would fall out of his mouth. Once they arrived, Orion lapped up the water, as if he had a thirst that could never be quenched. "Don't drink up the whole stream. Save some water for the rest of us," Megatronus laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just real thirsty." Orion gave a shy smile, and then continued to drink.

Megatronus shook his head, and then quenched his own thirst. The water was cool and fresh. Just what the pups needed. Once Megatronus had his fill, he looked to his younger brother, with a mischievous glint in his eye. Orion did not know what hit him, as he found himself soaked to the bone. Megatronus had pushed his brother into the stream. The older brother stood on shore, laughing at his wet brother. "I guess what they say about pay back is true. That was funny," he thought.

Finished laughing at his brother, he decided to join him. The water was tempting: not too cold, not too hot. The pups slashed through the stream, again wrestling with each other. Once they had their fun, the boys lead out on the river bank; catching their breaths and shaking off. At least now they were free of mud.

After a morning of play, the duos hunger could no longer be ignored. Suddenly Megatronus picked up a faint sound off to his right. He turned his head to see another snowshoe hare. A rather plump one at that, it looked delicious. He could barely believe his eyes. "Orion," he spoke at a whisper. "Look, over there." He turned his head in the direction of their pray.

Orion looked, as excitement over took him. Staying as quiet as his brother, he spoke. "Alright, what is the plan? We don't want to repeat what happen last time."

Megatronus resisted the urge to snap at his brother for that comment. But he was right; they could not afford to mess this one up. Looking to make sure their quarry was still there, he thought of a plan. "Alright, it's going to be a lot like last time, but we'll both be on the same page. You are going to flank the prey from behind," Orion nodded in agreement, "And I will take the front. You're going to herd the hare towards me and I am going to block its escape. Once it's close enough, we strike, together. Got it?" Orion gave another nod.

The plan set into motion, now it was time to execute it. Everything was going smoothly. The pair's movements were unnoticed, and they were almost ready to jump their prey. Megatronus could feel his mouth start to water, but then he heard a loud snap. He was not the only one that heard it either. The ears of the snowshoe hare perked up as it looked to the direction the sound came from. Megatronus followed its gaze and found Orion, with his ears pulled backwards and head held low. "_What did he do?"_ But Megatronus did get to think about it, as their prey darted like a bullet. _"I am not losing another meal!"_ He said to himself as he went after his prey.

Orion could not believe that he stepped on that twig, but he did. He knew that he did. He could feel his heart going a hundred miles an hour, as the hare stared straight at him. Then before he could process what was going on, the rabbit took off, and all Orion saw was a silver streak following in pursuit. Realizing what was going on, he went after his brother.

Dinner looked promising as they were gaining on their prey. Megatronus knew that Orion though was having a difficult time keeping up with the chase, so catching dinner was up to him. Orion was not as fast as he is. Even though he could feel himself running out of energy, the hare was just out of grasp. Excitement over took the pup. They were not going to be hungry any longer! But then he heard a horrifying yelp that stopped him dead in his tracks. The hare was now completely forgotten, as he looked back to Orion.

He was horrorstricken as he saw his little brother caught in a trap. Orion was panicking as his front right paw was caught in strong metal jaws. Its teeth bit harder as Orion tried to free himself, jumping and trying to pull himself free. Megatronus ran over to his brother's side. He had to stop Orion before he hurt himself further. "Orion, stop! That's not going to help you get free. It's only going to make it worse." Orion's normally blue and grey paw, was now the color of his crimson blood.

It made Megatronus sick in his stomach. What was he going to do? He did not know what to do. It is impossible to open the jaws of this metal beast, but he could not lose his brother. He _will_ not lose his brother! Orion's desperate cries snapped him back to reality. When he nestled his head on Orion's neck, he could feel his brother shake in pain. Orion said nothing, he could only whimper. Orion had never been in this much pain before and he did not like it. He cried for his mother, who could no longer hear him. Why was all this happening to them?

Megatronus did his best to comfort his crying brother, but there was not much he could do. He licked Orion's face while giving a never ending chorus of "It's going to be okay, Orion. I will figure out a way to get you free. I promise I won't leave you. This isn't your fault. Don't fall asleep. I'm so sorry." Even though he did his best to sound hopeful, the sadness in his voice was clear as a bell. He hated giving his brother false hope, but what else was he to do? He gently licked at Orion's wound, clearing it of any debris. Orion hissed in pain, but let Megatronus continue.

Orion was scared. What was going to happen to him? Every passing moment felt like the steal jaws got tighter and tighter. His muzzle was clinched so hard he feared he might shatter his teeth. But in a way this helped ease some of the pain of the metal trap. Megatronus got some of the bleeding to stop, so he took to resting his head on Orion's shoulder.

How much time had passed? The boys could not tell. The brothers were in the same position as several hours earlier. How can one moment seem like an instant and take forever at the same time? Now late in the afternoon, the sun is preparing itself to paint the sky with color. It will soon be dark. And with night comes other dangers.

Orion could feel himself getting weaker. He lost a lot of blood. He wanted so badly to fall asleep, but Megatronus told him to stay awake. He could not let his older brother down, not again. He looked to Megatronus for the strength to go on, but he found he could ask only one question. "Megatronus, am I going to die?" His voice sound breathless when he spoke.

Megatronus was taken aback by his brother's inquiry. He did not want to think about it, and here Orion just asked it like any other question. He looked into his brother's blue eyes, filled with so much pain and fear. Megatronus did not like to see these emotions in Orion's eyes. "No, Orion! You are not going to die. Don't say things like that. I won't allow it," he quietly scolded. They fell into silence once again. He was going to free his brother; he just had to figure out how.

With the full moon bright and hanging in the sky, the pups seemed to be bathed in a flame of light. Secretly, silently, stealthily, the eyes of another wolf watch from afar.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Posting this new chapter from sandy beaches! Finally having the time to post this chapter. Of course having my friend who is beta reading for me, here on the beach as well, helps a lot :) Chapter 5 has already done and just needs to go through the last stages of editing, which I hope will be sooner than later. And, uh... well I guess I should time talking and just let you enjoy this chapter ^^; Till next time then.

* * *

As he did every year, the old wolf made his annual journey. He had lived a long life, gaining not only knowledge, but also wisdom. Throughout his long life, he has learned many lessons. One lesson being the changes of the seasons. Late spring means many things in the forest; trees are once again fully in bloom; if he looked closely, he would find a small nest, with fledglings ready to take flight. Soon their time comes to leave their nest and never look back; if he would traverse to the river, he would find himself in the audience of a black bear mother, teaching her cubs to fish. Today, he noticed that even the late-blooming plants have graced the world with their beauty. The spring rains truly had relinquished its hold on the forest, and summer has been anchored in. _This is a beautiful day._

Yes! Young life is finding its place among the forest. The old wolf had made this journey more times than he could count. But, no matter how many times he has witnessed these events, and many more, they bring him much joy. Joy because it means the hardships of winter are behind us. He knows that many of the forest inhabitants go along with their lives, never taking the time to witness the beauty. Creatures are born, live, and then die, with the cycle beginning all over again. But to this wolf, life is much more than just existing. The forest is just as much a part of him, as he is a part of the forest. He feels a special connection to all living things. Each creature plays a part, and for each player, he was grateful. That is what brings him on this journey each year. He never knows the exact path he is to take, allowing the forest to guide the way; but, the destination is always known. This year, the forest has a surprise in store for him though. This path would prove to be a blessing in disguise for two unfortunate souls.

Suddenly, the metallic stench of old, dried blood assaulted his senses. Deciding to discover the source, he cautiously followed his senses to the cause of the smell. He sensed something very bad had happened. From a safe vantage point, he paused to survey the scene ahead of him. The wolf's heart broke as a feeling of helpless came over him. He could not allow fate to play its evil hand, not on this day. He was going to do something, but as to what he did not know.

* * *

Megatronus could not sleep. With the pups out in the open, and his brother wounded, he had to keep a constant vigil. The full moon helped in its own way, through the night. Though it did not allow them to stay hidden, it did help to see what was coming. Orion moaned silently in his sleep as exhaustion had overcome him. Megatronus intended to keep his brother awake, but was unable. He was fearful, constantly checking to make sure Orion was breathing. Other than being on alert, he was lost as to what to do. The metal beast proved to be relentless, as he tried everything he could think of to remove it from his brother's paw.

It was coming into the early morning hours. Dawn is peeking over the horizon. Orion had made it through the night. But even being young and inexperienced, Megatronus could sense that Orion did not have much time left. Silent tears streamed down his face, as the realization of Orion's mortality hit him. If Orion was to die, then nothing in the world could prevent him from staying with his brother; to the end…

Orion gave small, shallow breaths, indicating he was hanging on, but one could easily think him dead. Megatronus's fine-tuned hearing was set to the sound of his brother's breaths. The small sound gave him hope. He silently prayed to whomever could hear him, but who would listen to the cries of wolf?

The abrupt sound of movement made its way to Megatronus, putting him on high alert. With ears perked forward, he sniffed the air to gather the sent. The smell that assaulted his nose was foreign; it was not of the forest. He got to his feet and put himself between Orion and the intruder. Panic overtook him, as he was suddenly standing face to face with the strange intruder, man.

Holding a metal stick at his side, the hunter stopped in his tracks as he spied the young wolves before him. Megatronus raised his hackles, ears back, teeth bared. Megatronus was small, but he would defend his brother. Walking around Megatronus at a respective distance, the hunter attempted to get to the trap. Megatronus could see the hunter's intensions, his eyes never breaking contact with the man. He deepen his growls as the hunter came closer to Orion. Megatronus advanced forward slowly, menacingly.

The hunter inched closer to Orion, who lay motionless in the trap, metal stick at the ready. Though he had no intention of using his weapon, he had to be certain of his safety. As he slowly approached the trap, he was certain the wolf was dead. There was so much blood, he could not believe the animal could survive. He now turned his attention to the live, snarling pup. This was not a good situation for the hunter. Catching a wolf in a trap is one thing. But using his gun to kill a pup, a dire wolf pup, was another. Wolves are scarce in the forest due to overhunting, and the dire wolf has fared the worst. Because of new laws protecting wolves, now heavily being enforced, the hunter knew that he would be in a lot of trouble with the Forest Rangers.

The hunter was worried. He sensed that something else was watching the scene, and it was not either of these pups. He knew he had to hurry. He intended to grab his trap and be on his way. He expected some animal to come along and take care of the body, before the Rangers could find it. That was his plan, and all that stood in his way was a young, inexperienced, wolf.

There was no way Megatronus was going to let this hunter get near Orion. He had lost too much already. He was not adding his brother to that list. The hunter was closer now. He saw the hunter get to his knees, reaching for Orion. _I don't think so!_ Megatronus thought right before he grabbed the hunter's hand, biting down hard. The taste of the hunter's blood was sweet to him. But before he could savor it, the hunter pulled him off. Preparing to strike again, Megatronus steadied himself. _This monster is going to pay!_ Lunging towards the hunter, he found himself face to face with the butt end the hunter's metal stick. And the world went black.

With the young wolf out of the way, the hunter set out to release the trap. Opening the jaws and removing Orion's leg from the trap, the hunter nearly jumped out of his skin when the pup moaned. _I thought it was dead!_ was his last thought, as he was unexpectedly tackled to the ground. The sound of thunder rang through the forest, as the hunter's gun discharged, targeting nothing. The weapon, now forgotten on the ground, as he wrestled with a much larger wolf, threatening to rip his arm off. The cries of the man echo through the forest as the wolf bit down harder, as if his intentions were to never let him go. Finally, granting mercy to the hunter, the wolf released him. The hunter wasted no time as he ran for his life, gun and trap left behind.

The old wolf, whose coat was armored in red, purple and touches of gray, stood watching to ensure the hunter did not return. Satisfied the man would not come back, he approached the wounded blue and red pup. He lightly nuzzled the pup's snout, hoping to find signs of life. The old wolf was rewarded with a small moan. He was relieved that this pup was alive. He could detect a strong spirit within him. About to check the pup's wound, he heard growling to his left.

"Stay away from my brother!" Megatronus snarled at the older wolf as he shook his head to clear it of the fuzziness. _Note to self: getting hit in the head is no fun, _Megatronus thought to himself.

Doing as instructed, the older wolf took two paces back. "I mean you no harm, little one. Your brothers is badly injured. I only wish to help him, and you." The wolf's voice was silky smooth, holding an authoritative likeness to it. Megatronus could sense no malice in his words. And having the hunter's blood on his muzzle helped to prove that he wished to aid the duo. "Your brother, I fear, will not make it much longer. My young friend, I know of a place that will help him. I am heading there now. Trust me. If you don't allow me to help, then his fate and your own, is most certainly sealed."

Megatronus looked down to Orion. He knew the old wolf was right. _Orion does not have time for me to argue, _he thought. There was nothing Megatronus could do on his own to help his younger brother. His red eyes made contact with the blue eyes of the older. Megatronus, seeing those blue eyes filled with sorrow and hopefulness, reluctantly gave in. "Fine. We will go with you." But that did not mean he wanted to.

"What are your names, little one?" the old wolf asked as he approached Orion, gently picking him up by the scruff of his neck.

Megatronus felt uneasy for allowing this unknown wolf to carry his brother, but decided not to give it much mind. This old wolf could be his brother's only chance at survival. "My name is Megatronus. And my brother's name is Orion," he said plainly. He observed the old wolf stumbled a bit after he told the old wolf their names, but appeared to regain his footing gracefully, as he carried Orion further into the forest.

"You can call me Alpha Trion," the old wolf replied. "Let us be on our way then. We don't have time to waste."


End file.
